Mi primer llanto
by SunflowersAndMatryoshkas
Summary: Una ventisca, un bosque, y una pérdida. Hasta los más temibles fueron niños indefensos alguna vez...One-shot.


Nada de esto me pertenece, sólo el relato

En realidad esto se me ocurrió la primera vez que escuché White Flame, pero como soy una tremenda vaga no lo he escrito hasta ahora :') De todas maneras, he vuelto a hacer sufrir a un personaje, en este caso uno de mis favoritos. Pero no diré más, así que LEED :v

" _Mi primer llanto fue en un profundo bosque que nadie conoce"_

El niño pequeño corría por el desolado bosque invernal todo lo rápido que le permitían sus cortas piernas. Una vez más había comenzado a nevar. Ni siquiera había pasado tiempo suficiente como para que la nieve ya caída en el suelo se derritiera. A primera vista parecía una inofensiva lluvia de diminutas estrellas. Pero aquel niño conocía la nieve, y sabía que podía ser un enemigo mortal, aunque ello no iba a hacerlo detenerse. Algo ocurría…Algo mucho más grave que la nieve, algo que hacía que la ansiedad creciera en su pecho como las nubes se agrupaban en aquel cielo oscuro. No debía perder tiempo. Quizá fuera ya demasiado tarde…

Mientras la nevada cobraba fuerza, también lo hacía el viento. Lo que había empezado como apenas una brisa se había convertido ahora en un vendaval helado que levantaba remolinos del manto blanco que cubría el apenas visible camino. Los copos se clavaban en el rostro del niño como cientos de minúsculas agujas congeladas, haciéndole cerrar los ojos en un acto reflejo. Cada vez hacía más frío, y al pequeño le costaba más y más avanzar. Su andrajoso abrigo se quedaba enganchado en las ramas que sobresalían de los arbustos, como si se tratara de tenebrosas manos que quisieran arrastrarlo a lo más profundo de aquel infierno de hielo. Varias veces tropezó y cayó de bruces al suelo, obligándose torpemente a levantarse. No tardó en comenzar a tiritar, su acelerada respiración formando tenues volutas de vaho frente a su nariz. Apenas podía sentir sus manos, entumecidas por el frío, y su ropa se había humedecido hasta el punto de calarlo hasta los huesos.

No obstante, los pasos del niño se hacían más lentos conforme la tormenta arreciaba. Sus fuerzas comenzaban a fallar. No sabía cuánto más podría aguantar. Si se derrumbaba allí….¿lo encontraría alguien? ¿O era su destino perecer en aquel lugar? El mero hecho de pensar aquello lo aterraba. Pero…del mismo modo…¿Qué ocurriría si no la encontraba? No podía dejar que _ella_ muriera allí… Debía dar con ella lo antes posible o si no…

Unos minutos más tarde, el divisar un claro a lo lejos pareció sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Y en medio del claro…una figura humana. El corazón del niño dio un vuelco. ¡Por fin! Sintió que todo su temor desaparecía en apenas un instante. Aceleró el paso todo lo que pudo, casi volviendo a correr, hasta que se abrió pasa entre los árboles que rodeaban el claro.

-Мама!

La figura del claro se dio bruscamente la vuelta al escuchar aquella voz infantil. Para el pequeño, aquel familiar rostro bien podría ser el de un ángel, a pesar de encontrarse en ese momento tan maltratado por la nieve como el suyo propio. El viento agitaba su largo cabello rubio ceniza, alborotándolo, mientras la mujer dirigía su mirada hacia el niño. Dos pares de ojos color violeta se encontraron, y una temblorosa sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de ella. Aquella sonrisa que, a pesar de triste, era la más hermosa para el criterio del pequeño.

-…Iván…

La mujer se agachó para quedar a su altura, al parecer sin importarle el quedarse arrodillada sobre la nieve. Iván apenas esperó antes de abrazarse a ella con todas sus fuerzas, lo que hizo suspirar enternecida a la mayor. Su hijo…Tan tierno y dulce…pero a la vez tan joven y frágil. Demasiado para aquel mundo inhóspito y hostil. Sabía que no había otra alternativa, pero cada vez se le antojaba más duro. Dolía demasiado…

-Мама….¿A dónde ibas? Hace muy mal tiempo…

Pobre crío…Él no podía comprenderlo…Aún no. Por desgracia…tendría que hacerlo, le gustase o no.

-Lo sé, mi niño…Y por eso debes volver a casa lo antes posible, Да? Tus hermanas estarán preocupadas…

El pequeño entonces sonrió ampliamente, como si las penurias que había pasado para llegar hasta ahí jamás hubieran existido.

-Да! Vayamos cuanto antes.

Iván tomó la mano de su madre y comenzó a tirar de ella. Se sentía aliviado. ¡Por fin iba a terminar ese mal rato! Sin embargo, se detuvo en seco al notar que ella no se movía de donde estaba. Seguía arrodillada en la nieve, mirando al suelo, totalmente quieta. Iván estaba confuso. ¿Por qué no se marchaban? Algo no iba bien.

-Мама…? ¿Te pasa algo…? Tenemos que ir a casa…

La mujer alzó la vista, mirándolo de nuevo. Sonreía. Pero no era una sonrisa como las demás. Era una sonrisa cargada de pena. No había lágrimas en sus ojos, pero sabía que ella estaba llorando. Sonreía y lloraba, todo al mismo tiempo. Entonces Iván supo que algo estaba mal. Su madre nunca había llorado. ¿Por qué lo hacía ahora? Antes de que pudiera despegar los labios para preguntarle, ella misma habló, con la voz entrecortada.

-Iván…Lo siento, lo siento tanto…Pero yo…no voy a volver…a casa…

En aquel preciso instante, madre e hijo sintieron cómo sus almas parecían resquebrajarse y romperse en mil pedazos. Iván empezó a temblar de repente, sintiendo cómo el mundo se le venía encima. No podía ser verdad…Tenía que ser mentira…En cualquier momento su madre se echaría a reír y le diría que todo había sido una broma…

-Мама….- se acercó de nuevo a ella, mirándola con ojos suplicantes. Sin embargo, con sólo ver el rostro de la mujer supo que no estaba mintiendo. Era la verdad. La cruel y dolorosa verdad.- …нет…

Esta vez conteniendo las lágrimas, la mujer lo acogió entre sus brazos, estrechándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Mi vida… Мама tiene que marcharse…Ahora tienes…que ser muy fuerte…

Su voz temblaba cada vez más, al igual que el cuerpo del pequeño, quien se agarraba a ella como si la vida le fuera en ello. Se había quedado mudo, las palabras morían antes de poder salir de su garganta. Tan sólo podía escuchar las palabras de su madre.

-Prométeme…que serás bueno…que cuidarás de tus hermanas…Que no os pelearéis…Sois una familia…Yo no estaré, pero…os tendréis los unos a los otros…

Hizo una pausa, mientras dejaba suaves caricias en las mejillas de su hijo. Apenas quedaba tiempo ya.

-Os quiero…Os quiero a los tres…Más que a mi propia vida…- ahora las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas. Dio un último beso en la frente del pequeño, y se levantó.- …. До свида́ния…

Sólo entonces, Iván volvió a reaccionar. Notaba cómo el miedo, la pena, la impotencia despertaban dentro de él. En vano extendió la mano hacia ella, gritando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

-Мама!

Sin embargo, su cuerpo parecía no responder a su mente. Sólo pudo quedarse quieto, observando impotente cómo su madre le daba la espalda y echaba a andar, internándose entre los oscuros árboles. Entonces, Iván comprendió que ya no volvería a verla. Se había marchado para siempre. Sentía que la pena lo asfixiaba, y cómo una hilera de gruesas lágrimas empañaba sus ojos para luego caer en cascada por su rostro. Incapaz de aguantar más, se desplomó sobre la nieve, llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho.

" _Aquella fue la primera vez que lloré. Pero no sería la última"_


End file.
